Abilities
Abilities Observed With Discern Properties Many Abilities have been observed, some appear to be unique to a given monster girl type. Others are either universal or available to multiple types. Acrobatics So far only one type has been found with this ability. At best guess it is what makes the Swamplings able to move so well. Amorphous An ability of Slime's which appears to represent their ability to act more or less like a fluid. Armored Carapace Only seen on Automata, likely represents something about them. Chisel Toothed Ant Girls can chew up almost anything what what we've seen. Probably related. Climb There are two versions of this ability that has been identified a spider and gecko variant. It appears to mean a given individual can stick to arbitrary surfaces. Defensive Curl Only seen on Automata, Seems to represent how they can morph ball. Disguise confirmation needed supposedly the vampyre monster girl type can pass for humans and change their appearance! Flight Presumably this is what the bird girls have, but no one has gotten a hold of one who can cast discern properties. confirmation needed supposedly the vampyre monster girls can fly too! Formae Strength Ant girls are strong, nuff said I saw one lift a car. Four-Armed Horrible puns aside, pretty much it's what it says on the tin for Lamia and Formae (ant girls). Healing Pouch Dryads have a pouch/pocket/bell they can fit their legs into and leave resting behind their legs. Uh guess it's about that. Innate Spell: Omnivore All Slimes seem to have this, it is believed that it causes some kind of effect. Probably related to how Slimes seem content to eat anything. confirmation needed, has anyone seen an omnivore spell? Innate Spell: Tenacity Unknown but Nymphs but have it and at a guess it probably means Nymphs always have the effect of the Tenacity spell active. Limited Shapeshift Almost certainly refers to the ability of slimes to temporarily hold their bodies into arbitrary shapes. Magic Researcher The only case so far of an ability which is able to be obtained and is not innate. Reading any spell and 'memorizing' it causes this ability to show up. It probably relates to the spell compulsions that come later. Perfect Warrior Only observed on the Arachna Fiend located in London. Since she has not shown any signs of military capability or combat prowess we can only guess. Rapid Regeneration Only Observed on the Slime Fiend located in Tokyo. We don't know what it means but presumably it has something to do with HP. Spell Affinity: Conjuration Only observed in the relatively rare Monster Girl Type called Horrors. Appears to effect how often spells with the School Conjuration take to cast despite observed spell power and magic restrictions. Spinnerets Only found on Arachnae, probably has to do with their ability to produce webs. Spirit Bond No Clue, only shows up on Automatas Split x 2 Only Shows up on Slimes, seems related to the way that they split into smaller numbers. So far Slimes can be split twice. Ending up in Quarter volume miniature versions of themselves. Split x 8 Observed with discern properties on the Tokyo Slime Fiend. No one has observed but if the pattern holds the Slime Fiend could be potentially split into two hundred and fifty six individuals before in critical danger. Sticky Tongue Pretty sure this how Swamplings are able to catch things out of mid air with their tongues. Tail Whip Probably just has to do with how they have a Tail. Tinkerer Formae (Ant Girls) can 3D print with their abdomens. Yeah it's about as creepy as it sounds. Also confirmed on The Hekatonkheires and Ant Queen. True Fiend It is unclear what this refers too, but it has only been observed on Unique individuals such as the Arachnae Fiend in London, The Slime Fiend in Tokyo, The Ant Queen in Lagos and The Hekatonkheires in Warsaw. It is believed that there is at least one unique with this Ability per type of monster girl but this is not confirmed.